


The old house

by plansfortwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grief, M/M, Writing Exercise, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plansfortwo/pseuds/plansfortwo
Summary: "They went through so much together. The fire. The Deaths. The Loss.Some days it’s too much for Stiles. He has known for a while that it’s hard for Derek as well."Christmas-ey mini fic!





	The old house

The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden, was silent, secretive. Stiles found Derek staring at his old house, at the main entrance. The guy surely noticed his appearance half a kilometre away but didn’t do anything about it. 

“What’cha doing here buddy?” asked Stiles. “It’s Christmas tonight. We should be at Scott’s”. Derek just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wanted to pay my respect, I guess”. 

They went through so much together. The Naemeton. The Nogitsune. The Anuk-Ite. The Hunters. 

The fire. The Deaths. The Loss.

Some days it’s too much for Stiles. He has known for a while that it’s hard for Derek as well. The wolf just hides it under silence and stares and short answers. 

It’s Christmas, and they both think everything and everyone they lost. It’s supposed to be the best time of the year, they’re both sad and tired. But, weirdly, looking at this old house together makes it a bit better.

“I bet they would be happy about what we did”. Derek looks at him and nods. “We did our best, they can be in peace”. 

This time, Derek stares at him with an openly vulnerable expression. “I never thought we would come all this way”. 

Stiles takes his hand and caresses his thumb with his. Derek lets him.

“Come on, let’s go. Turkey is waiting”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello guys!  
> Just wanted to give you a (very small) drabble for Christmas. I got the sentence "The old house, with its wildly overgrown garden" on writing exercise.
> 
> I hope you all have a good Christmas, enjoy your day. If you're in a difficult situation, Christmas can be hard, know that you're not alone. If you need to talk, I'm there.
> 
> Love xx


End file.
